Still Friends
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: Mercedes comes back to Ohio to spend time with her brother but has to make one stop first. One shot.


**Okay so this is my first, so go easy on me please! :) I wrote this based off of what others told me from this atrocious season. I have no clue who this S4 Sam is but I need S2/S3 Sam to come back! I have no beta so my apologies for the mistakes. I do not own Glee and if I did Tike and Samcedes would still be endgame. Also Quick, but that's another story. (Literally. If I get good reviews I might post my other fics.) Well enjoy!**

She walked towards the bleachers only to see his blond head staring out at the field. "I thought I'd find you here." Catching his attention he looked up behind him. He couldn't help but smile seeing her presence, even in the sour state he was in.  
She came from LA to visit her brother for the weekend when she heard the news from Tina. Brittany, his newly claimed "soulmate" broke up with him and got back with Santana. She wanted to pull an, I told you so, but she wasn't going to do that. Especially knowing how sensitive he gets about relationships.  
She'll admit, the first time she heard about their relationship, it hurt. It hurt to hear he moved on so fast and that he always had a thing for her. Hell what was she to him than if that was the case. But she let it go. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore and he could do whatever he wanted. Besides she was out in LA enjoying her new life and rooming with Puck. So no matter how down she got, Puck was always there to lift her spirits.  
"I like your new hair style. It fits you." He complimented as she took her seat next to him on the cool metal bleachers. "Thanks. I wanted to start over. Something that says "I'm still Mercedes Jones, but no longer the girl from Lima."" He briefly looked over to her with a small smile.  
Silence lingered for a while. They took in the cool crisp February breeze as they watched the track team run laps. "Are you okay? I heard about the whole break up. I know she meant a lot to you." She said. It hurt as she asked but he was still her friend and she was genuinely concerned.  
He shrugged his shoulder. "I could be better. And I thought I cared about her. Mercedes why do I do this to myself every time?" He asked looking at her. "I give my all in a relationship just to get the crappy end of the stick. I'm a good guy, why me?"

"Okay well first of all I'll agree with the last part. You are a great guy and I don't know why most relationships end bad for you. But Sam I never gave you the crappy end of the stick. We had bumps in the road, sure, but our relationship wasn't bad. We had fun. I had to break up with you Sam. Long distance before didn't work and that was when we were only a few hours away. I wanted you to enjoy your senior year. I never disrespected you during our time together. Hell I was nice to you before we were dating. Sure the accusation with Kurt was wrong, and I've apologized."  
"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm just upset. Even if our break up did suck, you never hurt me. It's just a pain in my ass getting swapped out again. Is it my lips? Am I a bad kisser, am I bad in bed." "No. No and no." She answered making him smile. "That's not the problem." "Thanks." "But I will tell you your problem." He looked over at her with furrowed brows. "Sam you wear your heart on your sleeve. Wide open, on display, and out for everyone to see. Sometimes it's good to lock it up and wait. Wait for the right person to come along to show it. That's what I did. Sam do you know why I never swapped you out or cheated on you?" She asked looking into his green eyes.  
"It wasn't just because you were my first love. It was because we were friends first. You meant a lot to me. And still do. I couldn't hurt a friend like that. That's not me. Sometimes you can't look at things on what you did wrong. It could be someone else. Not saying anything was wrong with Quinn, San or Britt, but you were so quick to tell them everything that was on your mind."

She adjusted her position to where she was fully facing him. "Remember when you would keep asking me, "what's my favorite this?" "what's my favorite that?" When we started dating? Do you remember what I said to you?" "Yeah. "_I have to keep some thing's secret or else you'll grow bored of me._"" She busted out laughing at his impression of her. "I do not sound like that." "You do but it's cute." She rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways like I was saying. Something's should be held secret, until you're comfortable and secure enough with them."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me touch your boobs until week three?" "Hell no. I wasn't letting you get the goods for a while. I'm not that easy. Besides, I had to make sure you were ready for all of this and knew what you were doing before I let your hands roam." He let out a chuckle. "I knew what I was doing though. I never got any complaints." He teased making her laugh. "Whatever." She said with a smile as she ran her hands down her ripped jeans and faced forward. "I know you didn't fly all the way out here to check up on me." "No not really. My brother is back for the weekend and I came to hang out with him." "Oh, how is Michael?" "Good. He's going into dentistry like my dad. He promised me he'd take me out the next time he was in town. And I wasn't missing out on the opportunity." "Well tell him I said what's up." "I will."

He looked over to her watching the track team get yelled at by their coach. Smiling to himself he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I missed you you know. I know I may not have showed it, but I did." "I missed you too." She admitted resting her head on his shoulder. "I also miss winning arguments about how much better Superman is than Spider-Man. Noah doesn't really put up a good fight." "Excuse me? He is not. And I won't even get started on that ridiculous cape he wears." "You're just jealous." He chuckled shaking his head.  
"I'm thinking about moving to La you know?" "Really? What for?" She asked briefly looking up at him. "College choices. LA sounds good. I would move to New York but I don't really know people there. And before you say it, I'm not living with Kurt and Rachel." It was her turn to let out a chuckle. "I don't blame you. If you did come out to LA Puck and myself would be more than happy to have you. He just bought a new futon. It's not that bad."  
"What kind of bed do you have?" "Ha! It's fit for a queen so you're out of luck." "Do you think if we lived together we could try again?" "Oh I don't know. I mean I'd have to really reevaluate some things and put what went down into play. Plus you kissed Brittany. That's like making out with the whole school. No offense to Britt but no. Plus, I heard you kissed her AFTER she ate those nasty ass Cheerios from the school floor. I think I'll pass." She said making them both let out a laugh.  
"What did you want from me! I ran out of good ideas and she doesn't know how to read a text." "Oh god! I was praying for you you know. I just didn't get it. But to each is own." "Well we all make some mistakes, right?" "I wouldn't know yet." She sincerely answered as she looked up at him with a smile.  
He smiled down at her and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks." Sam rested his head on hers as they just sat there. "I still love you, you know?" "I still love you too Sam." He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself hearing she still cared about him. Especially after everything that went down. "Mercedes." "Hmm?" "Your dads still a dentist right?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well if I get a really good cleaning do you think," she busted out laughing shaking her head. "Still a mess I see."


End file.
